Tutuca
Tutuca (aka Tutu or Tua) is a fan character created by user La-cocotuahttp://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:La-cocotua. Character Bio Tutuca (aka Tutu or Tua) is a tomboyish cockatoo with a great passion for music and dreams of becoming a famous singer and guitarist someday. Ever since she was little she was bullied at music classes since she dint know how to play a triangle, but she was determinate to learn how to play many musical instruments to become a famous musician one day. When she became a teenager she dyed her hair in white and her crest in blond dye, she also got a tattoo on her belly and started to sing at school events, to promote herself with flyers she would nice to everyone across town and placing signs for her own concerts. So far she isn`t very good singing or playing the guitar, but she always gives her best to practice and improve by singing at public events and locations. Tutuca is a tomboyish girl and always flirts with other girls wherever she goes, this had made her many love triangles with many other girls. Personality She has a fresh and free personality and always promotes herself in order to become famous one day, but when things get wrong she gets very sad and quiet. Appearance She has orange feathers when she was little and had a crest with a darker tone, her abdominal mark is light orange and has a three feather tail. As a teenager she dyed her crest with blond dye and her orange feathers to a light cream color, she orange applies makeup on her cheeks and eyelids. She wears white finger-less gloves, white stockings with two stripes and black shoes. She sometimes wears a light blue jacket with stripes and blue shorts with a belt. Relationships * Rocky: she is her best friend and they both share a great passion for music. Tutu has a love interest on Rocky, but she is to shy to tell her. * Stellahttp://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Stella: she has an affair with her, but Tutu is insecure about their relationship since she doesn't know if she should keep her as a girlfriend or not. * Lillian: she is Tutu`s greatest musical idol; she loves her music and considers her an inspiration. She is also her biggest fan. Deaths She may cause serious injuries to those who molest her since she knows who to fight, she may also hit any angry audience with her guitar. Her deaths involve accidents on stage, such as being crushed with a spotlight, getting run over by a press car, etc. Gallery A5.png|Tutu´s original design made by Neizov Tutuca1.png|Tutu wearing clothes Tutugui.png|Tutu playing an electric guitar Trivia * Her survival rate is 37% * She was adopted from User:Neizov * She was heavily redesigned Translated by User:DetoxCyanide. Category:Cockatoos Category:Tomboy characters Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good characters Category:Birds Category:Characters who have wings Category:Characters with hair Category:White Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Adopted Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship